The invention provides a unit for storing fruit and vegetables consisting of a stand which includes a pair of spaced, upwardly extending end members, and a soft fabric-like open weave net suspended between the end members for supporting fruit and vegetables in a completely suspended manner in mid air. The assembly of the invention constitutes a means for supporting fruit and vegetables on the kitchen counter or table in an improved, unique, novel and attractive manner. The net is formed, for example, of a soft fabric-like open weave to provide a convenient support for the fruit and vegetables, and permitting the fruit and vegetables to be suspended in an attractive manner for improved fresh air circulation around and between the fruit or vegetables.
The improved unit of the invention is a distinct improvement over existing fruit and vegetable storage devices such as fruit bowls and baskets which all fail to provide for the free flow of air around and through the fruit. In addition, many of the prior art devices present hard surfaces to the fruit which cause bruises and soft spots.